I Hear It's Wonderful in the Bahamas
by supertramp142
Summary: Things are finally beginning to pick up with the Jonas' boys careers, taking a break from their hectic schedule, they head to the Bahamas. A new friend quickly becomes the love interest of Joe Jonas.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Mmm, chapter 1. This is kinda my first fanfic, well the first one I'm determined to finish and actually post. So yeah. Also, sorry for any typos! I hope you enjoy :

"Long deserved break," Joe sighed, letting his head hit the head rest of the couch in their private jet. They were half way to the Bahamas for a three week vacation. A vacation they had desperately needed. They had been non stop touring and working and all the stress was starting to take a toll on the three boys, including their family.

"Let's just hope it doesn't turn into Jaws and we die," Kevin joked taking a sip of water, then humming the Jaws theme before making a small scream and laughing.

"Your so lame Kev," Nick mumbled, eyes closed.

"Whatever," Kevin threw a pillow at his younger brother, but fortunately for Nick, Kevin's aim sucked and he missed.

"Hey kids," Mr. Jonas gave his eldest son a look, adjusting a sleeping Frankie in his lap. Kevin lifted his hands in defense looking over at his mom, who was reading a magazine, she just shook her head smiling, not bothering to look up at her family.

Stepping out of the limo, they looked before them, it was a very nice hotel, small, quiet and quaint. Each member grabbing their luggage, they walked to the lobby of the hotel, getting their room numbers and keys, they headed up the elevator to find their rooms.

"Do not lose these," Mr. Jonas warned, looking mostly at Joe, before handing each their room key, before walking into his room next door with Denise and Frankie.

"Whoo!" Joe shouted, throwing his luggage on the floor before running and jumping onto one of the beds, jumping back forth between the two queen sized beds that filled the room.

Nick just shook his head, contemplating the idea that Joe was actually adopted, smiling to himself, he opened the sliding glass door, taking in the view from the balcony. There was a pool with a water slide, a tiki hut, and chairs strewn across the deck. There were kids laughing and splashing around in the pool, most people were, however, sprawled across the beach. The ocean a clear blue, Nick couldn't help but think he was in paradise. Sighing, he walked back into the room, ready to change into his trunks and head to the pool.

Rolling his eyes at Kevin, who was video taping Joe doing stunts, he spoke, "You guys are retarded. Let's go to the pool." Walking passed them, he heard Joe stop bouncing on the beds, Nick grabbed his trunks from the suitcase and walked to the bathroom, closing the door. Within seconds, he walked out of the bathroom, which Joe quickly rushed into. Lying on the bed, he rested his eyes as he waited for his brothers.

Once they were ready, they headed down the elevator, making sure they had a key with them. When they got to the pool, they noticed Frankie splashing around with a couple other kids in the shallow end. Joe quickly threw his stuff on a chair next to his mother, and running to cannonball into the pool, causing a splash. This was followed by his older brother Kevin, and lastly Nick.

After a couple minutes, Joe looked around at the hotel. There were only five floors, his families rooms were on the fourth floor. Looking at the fourth floor, he noticed a blond standing by the railing of one of the balconies. Her room was exactly eight rooms to left of his. He locked eyes with her, entranced for a moment. Then she quickly looked away, shaking her head she walked back into her room. Joe's eyes stayed fixated on the room for a moment, before a splash from his brother Nick, interrupted his thoughts.

They splashed around in the pool for about an hour, until they realized how pruny their skin was becoming. Getting out of the pool, they dripped water all over the elevator and down the hall to their rooms where they began getting ready for dinner.

"Do I look good?" Joe asked, looking at himself in the mirror, adjusting his tie that accompanied his light pink button up and black skinny jeans. Hoping he would see this mysterious blond girl once again.

"Yes, now let's go," Kevin spoke, tapping his boot against the floor impatiently. Nick was standing next to him arm crossed.

"Ok, ok," Joe spoke, following his brothers out of the room and into the elevator, meeting their parents down in the lobby. Once they were with their parents, they walked to the pool area once more, sitting at one of the many umbrellaed tables. A waitress soon came over taking their drink orders.

"This place is so gorgeous!" Denise gushed, watching the sun set over the ocean. Everyone at the table agreed when Kevin felt a tap on his back, turning around he saw a girl about Frankie's age, standing there, looking shy.

"Hey," Kevin smile, suspecting she was a fan.

"Can I have you auto-" she was never able to finish her sentence for a girl with blonde wavy hair came running over, her knee length red dress flowing behind her. Joe's breath stopped, his smiling fading. It was the girl from the balcony.

"Paige!" the mystery girl grabbed the smaller girls hand, "I am so sorry,"

The Jonas family watched as the girls face turned pink in embarrassment. Joe's smile quikly reapeared. His eyes never leaving her. She looked around at the table, stopping at Joe for a moment, before her eyes quickly diverted back to Kevin.

"It's fine," Kevin chuckled, winnking at her, causing her to blush more.

"I told her not to bother you, but she never listens, but what you expect from little kids right?" her words were rapidly pouring from her mouth, her last words causing Frankie and Paige to both shout out, "Hey!"

"It's really fine," Joe spoke, then holding his hand out, "I'm Joe,"

"Katelyn," she shook his hand, flashing him a friendly smile.

"Kevin," he held his hand out. Then going around the table she met the rest of the Jonas family, but her gaze always fell back on Kevin. There was something chaming and intriguing about him. Perhaps it was because she knew he was older.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, we'll leave you guys alone now," Katelyn smiled, she had been here way too longer than wanted, and embarrassed herself more than expected.

"Katelyn," Paige whined.

"Come on, Paige," Katelyn gave her sister a stern look.

"Hey, an autograph won't hurt," Joe spoke, smiling at Katelyn, who reluctantly gave in.

"Fine," she sighed out, letting go of her sisters hand, who instantly held out her notepad and pen to each boy. They asked her a few questions while singing her paper, then Joe nudged Frankie.

"Frankie, aren't you going to say hi?" He smirked at his little brother expectantly. If he could get these two kids to be friends, then he could possibly get in with this little girls older sister.

"Hi," he said smiling at the girl.

"Hey," she said excitedly, "That's a cool webkin!" She pointed to the stuffed animal that sat in the seat next to him.

"You like webkinz too?" Frankie's eyes lit up, becoming more excited.

"Duh," Paige said smiling.

"Mommy, can Paige and I play webkinz?" Frankie turned to him mom expectantly.

"Of course sweety, but not tonight," Denise said smiling to her son then to the little girl.

"Want to play webkins tomorrow?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah!" Paige said, beaming. The two's conversation caused the whole group to laugh at their adorableness.

"Alright Paige, we need to go," Katelyn spoke, wanting to get back before there food came.

"Ok," Paige said looking disappointed.

"Cheer up, we'll see you tomorrow," Kevin winked at the little girl, whose frown instantly turned upside down.

"Thanks," Katelyn smiled, looking at each family member.

"It was no problem," Nick spoke, shaking his head.

"Yeah, we'll see you around," Kevin's voice was sincere, as well as his smile.

"Yeah," Joe whispered, never taking his eyes away from the girl standing in front of him.

"Yeah, well bye," she nodded towards the family and Frankie waved frantically, causing Katelyn to laugh, before she walked off to the otherside of the deck to a table full of people. Joe's eyes on her the rest of the night, unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Still need a proper title... any ideas? Thanks for any reviews... :**

"So was it just me," Kevin spoke, gelling his hair in the morning, "Or were you totally checking out that Katelyn girl," Kevin chuckled, looking over at Joe who was watching Fairly Odd Parents.

"And was it just me or was Katelyn checking you out the entire time," Nick smirked looking at Kevin.

"Too bad Joe's the one interested," Kevin chuckled.

"How could you not be interested?" Joe spoke in disbelief, "Are you gay or something Kev?" His last comment causing both of his brothers to laugh.

"She's just not my type, Joseph, plus I have a girlfriend" Kevin looked at his brother, he was such an idiot, then he turned back to the mirror, "She is however yours."

"And you, however, are hers," Nick joked, turning of the TV.

"Hey!" Joe sat off the bed, flipping his dark hair out of his eyes.

"We have to go!" Nick spoke, walking towards the door, frustrated, "Mom and dad left like ten minutes ago."

"Rawr rawr rawr," Joe mimicked make faces behind his brothers back causing a laugh from Kevin and the roll of the eyes from Nick.

Walking to elevator, Joe rushed to be the first to push the button. They patiently waited for the door to open and rushed in, only to see a familiar face.

"Hey," Nick greeted, wide smile towards the blond girl, Katelyn, from the night before.

"Hey guys," she flashed a smile, looking from each boy, her eyes landing on Kevin, admiring his clothing style. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a white button down shirt with a black vest, ending with boots.

"So, uh where you off too?" Joe questioned, leaning against the wall of the elevator next to her, trying to act smooth. Her pink shirt complementing her skin.

"Breakfast," she spoke sweetly, her wide smile never faltering.

"No way, us too!" Joe spoke as if this were an impossible coincidence.

"We should eat together," Nick suggested, staring towards Joe with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm down," she shrugged, watching as each boy smirked at her choice of words. There was a ding as the doors to the elevator slid open, the boys stepping aside, allowing Katelyn to get out first, followed by Joe, Kevin and lastly Nick.

"Such gentlemen," she complemented, half joking.

"Why yes we are," Joe said bowing slightly, holding his arm out, she chuckled linking her arm with his as they made their way to the dining area. They instantly spotted the two of their families at tables next to eachother, chatting away. Frankie and Pagie talking to each other excitedly. There were a few other people in the dining area, but it was pretty late so most people had already eaten.

"Hey," Mr. Jonas greeted the bunch.

"This is interesting..." Katelyn spoke, looking at both the families chuckling.

"Well, Paige got excited when she saw Frankie and we began talking," Katelyn listened to her step-dad's words.

"Ah, I see," she nodded, armed still linked with Joe's,"Well, this is Joe, Kevin and Nick," she nodded to each boy, "And guys, this is my stepdad Rob, and my mom Amy."

"Nice to meet you's" we're exchanged along with nods of the heads, before the three boys and the girl headed to the counter to see what was left to eat.

After shoving everything they could on their plates, they sat at a table in the corner. Katelyn mostly listened to the boys talk and crack jokes. Joe was proving to be very much of a comedian and she couldn't help to feel butterflies when he spoke. Observing them for them and not for the famous Jonas Brothers. So far she was liking what she was seeing. When breakfast was over, they walked back to their families.

"So we were thinking," Katelyn's mom spoke with a grin plastered on her face, her short dark hair hung to her shoulders, "That we all go on a boat tour."

They all agreed to this, then they all went back to their rooms to change into more apropriate clothing for the day.

"Hey Amber!" Katelyn spoke excitedly in the phone when she heard a tired groan on the other line.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Amber's voice was hoarse and Katelyn could just imagine the scene of her bestfriend on the other line. She would be tucked away in her pink comforter, her brown hair a mess.

"Do you have any idea what kind of cute boys I'm meeting?" Katelyn mimicked her bestfriend, who she finally had gotten the attention.

"Ok, I'm awake," Amber's voice was anxious, "Spill."

"Well, last night at dinner, Paige started talking some nonsense about those Jonas boys she obsessed with, and ran off," Katelyn replayed the scene in her mind, smiling, "So I ran after her, where she was standing by some guy with his family at their table."

"Uh huh," Amber let in, excitedly.

"Well, this boy she was talking to happened to be very gorgeous and have two very gorgeous brothers," Katelyn paused for a moment, the continued, "Well it turns out they were the Jonas Brothers."

"No way!" Amber shouted though the receiver.

"Yes, and now we're hanging out with them today!" Katelyn couldn't help but get excited. She wasn't bragging about meeting the Jonas Brothers, she was informing a friend of the three new friends she had made.

"I am so jealous!" Amber spoke, "So tell me more...?"

"Well, Nick's adorable and Kevin's really sweet, and Joe is just so, so funny..." Katelyn spoke into the receiver, thinking about the three charming boys.

"Aw!" Amber cooed into the phone, "So which one do you have a crush on?"

"Amber!" Katelyn laughed, her friend knew her too well, "Well, Kevin is so intriguing, and he's older."

"Uh huh," Amber took in the information.

"But Joe is just hilarious," Katelyn's thoughts were now focused on Joe.

"So you are torn between the two?" Amber asked, her friend was ridiculous.

"Maybe," Katelyn said in a small voice, before she heard her friend began laughing on the other line. Exchanging a few more words before they departed, Katelyn quickly changed, before running out the room and into the elevator.

"Hey," Katelyn walked up to the boys and their families.

"It's about time," Joe rolled his eyes, smirking, observing Katelyn's outfit. She was wearing yellow and white, vertically stripped, short overalls with a white shirt and yellow keds. He smiled at her choice of clothing, overalls were probably a risky choice, but she pulled them off well.

"Nice way to quote your own CD," Katelyn smirked pushing him a little bit. Then walked off to stand next to Kevin, causing Joe's heart to sink a little bit.

"Ready?" Denise asked, beaming at the kids. They all nodded and walked out of the lobby to the sidewalk. Walking past various shops that were lined along the road, they laughed at the ridiculous tourist items displayed in the windows. Finally reaching the dock with all the boats, Amy handed each kid a ticket, which they had went out and bought while they were changing. Walking aboard the boat, there were several other passengers. Before they sailed off, they listened to the rules of the boat, then headed down to the lover level, where windows were lined along the walls, peering out into the crystal clear ocean, sea life floated all around them. The passangers took seats on the benches that were split down the middle allowing a walkway.

"Front row!" Joe shouted, running toward the front. Laughing at his ridiculous excitment, Katelyn followed Kevin who allowed her to sit in between Joe and he. Nick sitting next to Kevin, the adults behind them along with Paige and Fankie, each carrying one of their Webkinz animals.

"Oh!" Joe said, frantically pointing, "Look! A shark!"

Katelyn along with the rest of the passengers looked over to the left, and like Joe had said, right there swam a shark. Several gasps were heard throughout the boat, and Katelyn squealed, grabbing Kevin's arm and burrying her face into his chest.

Chuckling, Kevin protectively wrapped his arm around her, "It's ok Katelyn, it can't hurt you."

Joe watched enviously at the two, the gave a glare to his brother, who in return, gave a apologetic look. Joe sighed, he knew it wasn't his brothers fault. Joe placed a hand on Katelyn's back, lightly rubbing it.

"Look, it's gone," he whispered in her ear, unknowingly sending shivers down her spine. She let go of Kevin cautiously looking around, no shark in sight.

"I hate sharks," she spoke, fixing her hair, "Sorry," she gave Kevin an apologetic look and he shook his head, "No problem."

After the water expedition, it was lunch time. Going into a small restaurant, they sat a couple tables that had been pushed together, the kids sitting on one end as to have their own conversation.

"So where are you from?" Joseph asked, taking a sip of his coke.

"California," Katelyn answered.

"So are we," Nick spoke, "Well actually New Jersey, but we live in California now."

"Not that we're ever there," Kevin joked, "Can we just say we're from the continental US?"

Katelyn chuckled which soon became in to a full laugh as Joe began blowing bubbles in his drink, then yelled at by his mother for making mess.

"Smooth, Joe, smooth," she raised at eyebrow and he just shrugged, before grabbing some napkins to clean up the mess. Katelyn couldn't help but notice how adorable he really was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning," Katelyn hugged each boy. It had been almost a week so far and Katelyn had been hanging with the boys nonstop. Today's agenda: beach.

"Hey," Joe spoke, hugging her tightly. She took in the scent of his Abercrombie cologne. Once letting go she fell into step next to Nick.

"Nicky poo poo," she sang, "How are youuuu?"

Nick chuckled at her horrible singing, "I'm doing awesome, how are youuuu?"

He attempted to mimic her, which resulted in a smack from her, "I'm doing fine, thanks."

They heard Kevin's phone ring and he picked it up, grinning. "Hey Jessica!"

He was on the phone with this Jessica girl as they walked past the pool, straight to the beach, picking a spot, finally laying down their towels. Katelyn assumed this was his girlfriend when he ended the conversation with "love ya," but she didn't feel as jealous as she thought she should. She thought about if it were Joe on the phone and she instantly felt her heart drop. She let this cloud her thoughts for a moment before coming to conclusion that she didn't really have feelings for Kevin.

"Water time!" Nick yelled, looking like a little kid, running towards that water. He was instantly followed by the others. After splashing around for a while, they headed back to their towels, falling down upon them.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Kevin spoke, water dripping off of his hair, Nick instantly got up, seeing what his older brother was trying to do, "I'll go too!"

After taking drink orders from Katelyn and Joe, they headed back towards the hotel to the tiki hut.

"They sat in silence for a few minutes before Katelyn sat up, and bluntly asked, "Was Kevin talking to his girlfriend earlier?"

Joe stared into her eyes and felt his heart drop. He wished that she would just notice him the way she notices Kevin. He didn't want to hurt and tell her yes, but he didn't want to lie to her. Deciding that lying to her would hurt her more in the end, he decided to answer truthfully. Plus she had already figured it out.

"Yes," he couldn't look her in the eyes, "They've been going out for almost a year."

A tiny "oh" escaped from her throat and he looked up at her, noticing she wasn't upset made him feel a little bit better. He sighed and rolled over on to his back letting the sun heat his wet body. He felt Katelyn do the same thing, then a moment later he felt something hit his stomach, looking down at it, he noticed a pile of sand on it, looking at Katelyn, she was smirking, then sat up and began throwing more sand on his body.

"What are you doing?" he laughed attempting to sit up, but she pushed him back down.

"Burying you," she smiled, scrunching her nose, her long wet hair clinging to her.

"What?" Joe chuckled, she was adorable.

"You heard me," she didn't once stop putting sand all over him.

"Ahem," was heard from over them and a shadow hung across them. Joe sat up and they both looked up at the girl in front of them, Joe assumed she was a fan and prepared himself to sign an autograph or two, but he was wrong.

"Amber!" Katelyn shouted, jumping up from the ground, but instantly falling on to it again once she tackled the brunette.

"You can get off of me now," Amber chuckled as Katelyn sat up.

"What are you doing here?" Katelyn question, wondering why her bestfriend was here and not at her home in California.

"Spending the rest of your vacation with you," Amber smiled, "Surprise!"

"This is so awesome!" Katelyn said turning to Joe, who she had for a moment completely forgotten about. "Joe this is my best friend Amber, Amber, Joe." She introduced the two who nodded to each other in acknowledgment.

"I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Jonas," Amber looked at Joe, attempting to be intimidating.

"Oh really?" Joe's stomach did a flop.

"Yes, about you and your brothers," Joe thought for a moment it would be something about his fame, that Katelyn was too good to be true, but Amber's next statement relieved him," It's always, 'Joe's so funny!' 'Nick did this!' 'Kevin did that!'"

"You think I'm funny, eh?" Joe smirked, looking at Katelyn.

"Funny looking," Katelyn said, sticking her tongue out like a little kid.

"Hey!" Joe shouted in defense.

"I'm just kidding," she smiled, leaning over and giving him a hug, causing him to fall backwards.

"Okay, okay, inappropriate," Amber joked as the two instantly sat up.

"Hey," Kevin spoke, two drinks in his hands, Nick the same.

"Hey," Amber said, before Joe or Katelyn could, "I'm Amber."

"Uh hi?" Nick questioned, then a light bulb went off, "Oh! Katelyn's friend?"

"Yup," Katelyn answered for her as Nick handed her a cup of water.

"Well nice to meet you," Nick spoke, taking a seat on his towel, "I'm Nick, this is Kevin."

"Hey," Kevin flashed a smile and Amber. Katelyn just diverted her eyes to Joe and exclaimed, "Ok, ok enough of the chit chat."

She playfully pushed Joe on to his back and began once again throwing dirt on him, "We're burying Joe!"

"I knew there was something about you that I liked," Nick said, joining in, followed by Kevin and Amber. It wasn't long before Joe's body was completely covered in sand.

"Picture time!" Katelyn took out her side kick and took a picture of Joe.

"Can we just leave him like this?" Kevin asked, Nick giving him a high five.

"You guys are mean," Joe whined, pouting out his bottom lip.

"Aw poor wittle Joey," Amber said mimicking his pouty face, then grabbing one of the boys shirts, she threw it over Joe's head.

"Hey!" he shouted, "You can't do that!"

"Chill, I was just trying to improve the beauty of the beach," she looked around, "And by the looks of it, it worked!" This caused laughter to erupt from each person, except Joe, who had become frustrated, and stood up, destroying the hard work of his brothers and the two girls.

"You've just become my favorite person," Nick said looking at the brunette who arms were crossed in front of her, her attitude showed through her smirk. Nick held his arms out grasping her into a huge hug. Amber instantly wrapped her arms around his waste.

"Raor!" Joe was now standing, holding his arms out in front of him as sand fell all around him.

"Joe you're so retarded!" Katelyn said gigling, wiping some sand off her that had fallen from Joe.

"What did you say?" Joe said, trying his hardest to sound scary.

"I said you're retarded!" She stood up, getting in his face, the next thing she knew, her feet were off the ground and she was upside down, over Joe's shoulder.

"Joe!" she squealed hitting his back, "Put me down!"

"Sucks to be you!" Amber shouted as Joe began running towards the water, then turning to Nick and Kevin she whispered, "He's so into her!"

"Yeah, except we're not sure if she feels the same," Kevin said, sighing. He wanted his brother to be happy, and he was happy when he was with Katelyn.

"I don't see why not," Amber said as she watched Joe throw her into the water.

"Well that could be a reason why," Nick chuckled. Amber just shrugged, then looked back at the hotel.

"Wanna go in the pool?" she asked, a smirk appearing on her face, "I wanna try out that water slide."

"Heck yes!" Kevin said jumping up, grabbing his towel.

"Race ya!" Amber said, jumping up and running off toward the pool, Kevin following quickly behind her.

"Hey guys! Wait!" Nick yelled, at almost a whine, from behind, trying to gather everything up, then jogging slowly behind them.

"Joseph!" Katelyn was soaked, walking out of the water back to the sandy beach

"You burried me!" Joseph said, catching up to her.

"And they ditched us," Katelyn said, only her and Joe's towels remained at the sight.

"To go on the water slide," Joe pointed to the pool where the three were splashing around.

"How rude!" Katelyn said, crossing her arms in front of her, which caused Joe to laugh.

"You look like Michelle from Full House," Joe said while kneeling down to pick up there towels.

"Yeah, well you look like," Katelyn attempted to think of a comback, "Like, like Asian!"

"Asian?" Joe let out a deep laugh, "I look like Asian, not an Asian, not Asian, like Asian?"

"Shutup," Katelyn mumbled, realizing how ridiculous she was. She bit her tongue trying to laugh, but failed miserably.

"What time is it?" Joe asked as they began walking back towards the hotel.

"Uh," Katelyn fumbled in her bag for her cell phone, pulling it out, "4:15"

"I think I'm just going to go back to the hotel and get ready, dad said the dinner reservations were for 6," Joe said as their feet met the brick that surrounded the hotel and pool.

"Same here," Katelyn said as they neared the pool. Stopping for a moment to tell the others the time, they nodded and said they would be up soon.

They stood in silence in the elevator. Joe was looking out the glass while Katelyn obseverved him. His toned chest, the way his wet bangs clung to his forhead, the way his hair, in general, was sticking up everywhere. She let out a small laugh, causing him to snap his head toward her, giving a small smile.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Your hair," Katelyn's voice was soft.

"What about it?" Joe asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"It's cute," she replied as the doors opened. Joe stood there still confused, but never letting the smile fall from his face. This girl had him completely infatuated.

Following her out of the elevator, he walked her to her room.

"I'll see you in a little while," she smiled. She couldn't understand why these feelings for Joe were beginning to surface. Did she always have these feelings, but just kept them hidden?

"Yeah," Joe spoke, awkwardly, leaning in for a hug.

"Bye," she said, opening her door and closing it softly behind her. Leaving Joe to continue down the hall on his own.

"Soo," Amber was scrunching her hair in the mirror while Katelyn laid on her stomach on the bed, reading Teen Vogue.

"Soo," Katelyn chuckled wondering where her friend was going to take this conversation.

"The boys are really awesome," Amber spoke, now facing her friend, a small mountain of mousse covered her hand.

"Mhm," nodded, knowing there was something more to what her friend was saying.

"Do you like Joe?" Amber decided to let it out.

"Joe," she paused thinking of the right words to use, "Is adorable and funny."

"Uh huh,"

"And I don't know," Katelyn sighed, letting her head fall into the bed, "Plus, back home Zack and I were so close to going out before I left."

"Yeah, well like you said," Amber turned back to the mirror, "Before you left."

"Do I want to throw that away for a boy I just met?" Katelyn looked at her friend, her face expressionless.

"Whatever," Amber shrugged, turning around once more. Looking at the time it was 5:45. "Wanna head over to the boys room?"

"Sure," Katelyn hopped up off the bed straightening out her navy blue tank top, accompanied by her ripped skinny jeans, sliding on a pair of flip flops she trailed behind Amber and out of the room.

"Ask her to get ice cream with you," Kevin suggested.

"But she'll invite all of you guys along!" Joe complained, hs head rested in his hand sitting at the table in the cornor of the room.

"Not if we all, I don't know, are tired or something," Nick shrugged, but Joe's frown stayed put, "Look it'll work out."

There was a knock at the door, and Kevin being the closest to it, answered it.

"Hey," he smiled at the two girls standing before him, stepping to the side to allow their entrance.

"Hey boys," Amber spoke, diving onto the nearest bed, they loved how incredibly comfortable she was with them.

"Get off my bed," Nick joked plopping down next to her, attempting to push her off.

"Hey, watch it curly," she glared at him, and he raised his hands in defeat.

"Hey," Katelyn sat on the other bed, next to Joe who was still sat at the table.

"Hey," he flashed a smile, one that was unforced. Although he was having doubts about her feelings for him, she still caused his heart to beat faster and a smile to appear whenever she was near.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, he smiled once again, this girl could see right though him.

"How do you know I'm really thinking about something?" he questioned.

"Your eyes," she replied simply, then they were disrupted by a shout from Kevin.

"Pillow fight!" Katelyn and Joe's heads snapped over to see all three on the bed, smacking each other with pillows.

"Score!" Joe shouted, jumping up from his chair, reluctant that he wouldn't have to answer her question. He grabbed a pillow from next to Katelyn, hitting Kevin from behind. Kevin jumped off the bed and began a fight with Joe. Of course Katelyn wasn't going to just sit there and watch it; she wanted in on the action as well. So grabbing a pillow she ran onto the other bed, hitting Nick in the head.

Soon it was a full on pillow fight, never sure who exactly was hitting you, or who you were hitting. They were just thankful the pillows didn't contain feathers.

"Oh my gosh!" there was a shriek and all fighting stopped. They looked towards the door to see Denise and Amy standing there, both red in the face. Looking around the room, they saw their destruction. All the items on the dresser and night table were strewn across the floor, the covers were a mess, the trashcan had been tipped, it's contents falling everywhere, magazine pages had somehow been ripped, a chair and a lamp laid down.

"They started it!" Katelyn and Joe yelled at the same time, pointing to Kevin, Amber and Nick.

"I don't care who started it," Amy glared at Katelyn and Amber more so than the boys since they were her responsibility.

"If this isn't cleaned up by breakfast time tomorrow morning," Denise looked at her sons, "You will be stuck in here for the next two days."

"That goes for Katelyn and Amber as well," Amy said sternly.

"And this better not happen again," Denise spoke. Then it was as if a wave of happiness flushed over the two women.

"Alright let's go to dinner," Amy said, smiling towards Denise who nodded and smiled back.

"Bi-polar," Joe whispered in Katelyn's ear, causing her to giggle.

The conversation at dinner focused more on getting to know Amber better.

"Maybe this will be easier," she said after the third question, "My name is Amber Spellings, I'm 15 years old, I will be attending Bayside High School as a Sophomore next month, my favorite color is green, I'm an only child, I like McDonalds and strawberry milkshakes." This caused them all to erupt in laughter

"Well said, well said," Kevin said, clapping.

"Hey, do you want to get some ice cream?" Joe asked as their parents paid for the check.

"Sure," Katelyn smiled, then turned to the others, "Want to get ice cream with Joe and I?" Joe mentally smacked himself, she was oblivious to what his plan.

"Uh, I don't think so," Kevin replied sitting back in his chair,looking at Nick and Amber, "I'm pretty tired."

"Yeah, me too," Amber nodded intensely.

"Yeah," was all the Nick let escape his mouth.

"Okay then," Katelyn chuckled, "Looks like it's just you and me," she smiled at Joe placing a hand on his leg, causing chills to spread throughout is body.

"Hey ma," Joe said as they all began to file out of the reasturant.

"Yeah," Denise said, turning away from the other adults.

"Katelyn and I are gonna go get some ice cream," Joe stated more than asked.

"Ok but remember," she said narrowing her eyes for a moment before returning her smile, "That room needs to be clean."

"Don't worry Mrs. J," Katelyn said chuckling.

"Ok, have fun," she said, shooing them off in the other direction.

"This pace is so gorgeous," she said, the salty breeze blowing her hair slightly, her eye looking out at the ocean.

"It is, I don't want to leave," Joe said, following her eyes.

"Let's just stay here forever," Katelyn joked, looking Joe in the eyes.

"Ok," Joe said, with all seriousness in his voice, "I'll make us a hut and we can live in there, and I'll work selling coconut carvings,"

"Ok Joe," Katelyn said laughing.

"It could work," Joe laughed along with her. Stopping in front of a brightly lit ice cream store's door. He opened it, allowing Katelyn entrance before walking behind her.

"This is so good!" Joe said, licking his ice cream repeatidly. They were sat outside the shop on a bench faceing the ocean.

"Slow down tiger," Katelyn said chuckling at his face that was now pink from the strawberry ice cream. Picking up a napkin she pulled his chin towards her, and wiped his face for him.

"Thankyou," his words were slurred from the ice cream in his mouth, before going back to it, creating another mess. Katelyn just shook her head, and began licking her chocolate ice cream.

"Ready?" Joe asked after cleaning up in the bathroom.

"Mhm," she mumbled, then looking back towards the beach she suggested, "Let's go on the beach."

Joe just nodded and they walked across the boardwalk to the beach, instead of walking back to the hotel along the beach, Katelyn plopped down into the sand, pulling Joe down with her. They sat in silence for a moment before Katelyn broke the silence.

"You never told me what you were thinking about earlier," Katelyn said softly, looking him in the eyes.

"Oh," Joe's stomach went in knots and his heart beat was going a mile a minute, "It, uh, doesn't matter."

"Liar," she replied sternly, "It was something bothering you."

Joe sighed. Should he just tell her? He stood up, sticking his hands in his pockets, looking out into the night sky about the crashing waves.

"It's about me isn't it?" Katelyn questioned, standing up next to him. He turned to look at her, the light from the street lamps and stores dancing in her eyes.

"Katelyn," Joe took a deep breath trying to compose his words, "I don't know what it is, but there's just something about you." He watched as Katelyn looked down, it was too late to turn back now. "I can't even describe it, but just being around you just makes me want to go climb to the top of Mt. Everest. I just feel like I can do anything."

He paused, sighing once more. He knew he sounded cheesy and he knew that this friendship was about to go flying out the door. He forced himself to turn to look at her.

Katelyn felt her heat beat throughout her whole body. Looking up at Joe, she couldn't read his expression. He looked relieved, angry, sad, blissful, all at once. The next moment, she felt like she had left her body. Joe grabbed her hands, holding them lightly. Slowly he leaned in. Katelyn's breath stopped as he smashed his lips into hers. It was like their bodies were on fire, lightening flowing through their veins. The pulled apart and Joe let go of her hands. Both in complete shock.

"I-I," she stuttered. She liked the way all of this felt, but she didn't know what to do, what to say. It was as if she was paralyized. The next thing she did, however, proved she wasn't: she ran. She wasn't sure why, maybe fear, shock. But Joe didn't follow her. His feet stayed firmly planted to the ground, the shocked expression never leaving his face as he watched her run.


	4. Chapter 4

"He kissed you!" Amber squealed, sit up on her bed. Her hair a mess and the blankets strewn in a ruckus. She stared at her friend in the other bed, the morning sun shown brightly behind her. The waves crashing on the shore of the beach.

"And now I don't know what to do," Katelyn said, feeling more horrible with every second.

"Well do you like him?" Amber asked, her grin filled up her face, her eyes bright.

"I don't know..." Katelyn spoke quietly looking down, her friend's face dropping.

"You don't know?" Amber sounded almost angry, "He confesses his heart to you and kisses you, but you don't know if you like him?!"

"Amber," Katelyn looked at her friend, wasn't she supposed to be helping her. Amber didn't say anything so Katelyn continued, "I just don't know. I mean when I'm with him, I get this feeling, and last night really brought that feeling out. I'm just... scared."

"Scared of what?" Amber's face showed a mixture of confusion and anger.

"What's going to happen when this week is over?" Katelyn's words were strong, her voice raised slightly, "They're CD comes out in a few weeks, they're playing shows, then they're going to Canada to film a movie in September."

"Well, it's still summer, so you can always fly out to see them," Amber looked down, her voice lowering compared to her best friend's, "And after the movie I'm sure they'll be home... I mean they'll probably tour, but still be home a lot. I mean they aren't_ that _famous..."

Katelyn let out a long sigh, contemplating everything her friend was just saying. Amber was right; Katelyn just needed to give Joe a chance. They could work this out. Katelyn finally cracked a smile when she thought of Joe's messy eating habits from the night before and all the lame jokes he cracks.

"I told you sooo!" Amber sang, flashing her pearly whites, while jumping off the bed, grabbing her phone of the dresser.

"What are you doing?" Katelyn asked, confused.

"Texting Nick!" Amber said, her fingers already typing furiously on her sidekick.

"Amber!" Katelyn yelled, rolling her eyes, knowing it was too late to stop her, she got up to head for the shower, mumbling along the way, "You've known him for less than 24 hours!"

"You didn't run after her?" Kevin said, turning away from the mirror in their newly cleaned room, staring at his brother in disbelief.

"I was in shock!" Joe threw his hands up, standing up from his seat on the bed, "I just poured my heart out and then next thing I know I'm kissing her. It's like it wasn't really me, like someone had taken over my body and I had no control over myself!"

"Maybe it was fate?" Nick suggest, trying to soak up the water dripping form his hair.

"She probably thinks I'm a creep," Joe threw his head into his hands.

"Whatever Joe," Kevin rolled his eyes, his brother was just being dramatic.

"Hey, why don't we go to their room?" Nick suggested, still smiling, he had just read the text from Amber, explaining a plan she had concocted.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Joe said, looking at his brother as if he was crazy.

"No, Nick's right," Kevin said, watching Joe's look of disbelief that he was taking his younger brothers side, "You can't hide from her forever."

"It's not forever," Joe said, shrugging, looking out the glass doors, "Just another week."

"Joseph, we're going," Kevin demanded. Joe sighed and got up, lagging behind his two brothers down the hall to the girls room.

There was a knock on the door and Amber walked out of the bathroom to answer it.

"Hey," she greeted to the three fully dressed boys in the door way. She stepped aside, allowing them in, giving a wink to Joe before closing the door. Katelyn felt her stomach knot up before she even laid eyes on Joe.

Kevin, Nick, and Joe all made themselves at home, laying across the two beds in the room. Nick flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Hey Katelyn," Kevin said, smirking, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey," Katelyn raised her eyebrows in return, taking a seat next to Nick on the bed.

"So what are we doing today?" Amber asked, finally finished getting ready. She sat on the foot of the bed next to Joe who was laying on his stomach, his feet dangling off the side of the bed.

"We were thinking about shopping," Kevin said, not taking his eyes off the Spanish Soap Opera on the TV.

"I love shopping!" Katelyn said overly excited, patting Nick on the leg, "Don't you love shopping Nicholas?"

"Oh yeah," Nick said, faking a smile, nodding.

"Whatever Nick you're just lame," Katelyn's words were really fast, Nick just shook his head, letting out a small chuckle.

"Shopping it is!" Amber said, pumping her fist in the air, "Wait, where are your parents going?"

"They're having some kid's day thing down by the pool," Kevin's voice was Zombie like, his eyes still hadn't moved from the TV.

"Kevin!" Amber yelled, this didn't affect him in the slightest, "You can't seriously be interested in this," she groaned, getting up and turning the TV off.

"Hey!" his voice was high pitched and he was throwing daggers with his stare.

"We're leaving," Amber said, shooting him the same look.

"But Maria was just about to tell Antonio she was having his baby!" Kevin whined, now standing up, along with the others in his room. No one seemed to notice the tension between Joe and Katelyn and seemed best to stay that way.

"You don't even know Spanish!" Nick said looking at his brother like he was crazy.

"Whatever," Kevin grumbled, walking out of the room behind Amber. Katelyn sniffled a laugh, walking along side Nick, while Joe trailed behind, is hands in his pockets.

"Let's get food!" Amber exclaimed, pouncing onto Nick's back, forcing him into giving her a piggyback ride. Katelyn smiled; she loved how her best friend could get along with anyone as if she had known them her whole life. Her smile quickly faded when she saw Joseph, staring at the ground as he walked, chucks of his hair covering his eyes.

They walked into a small diner on the boardwalk and sat at a booth. Katelyn was on the end next to Nick, and Amber on the otherside of him. Across from her was Kevin, and Joe sat in front of Katelyn.

After they had ordered their food, Amber looked around and saw Joe still sulking, looking down, and Katelyn looking everywhere, but at Joe. Rolling her eyes, she kicked Kevin from under the table.

"Ow!" he shouted, causing the rest of the table to look at him, noticing Amber's glare, he attempted to ignore the pain, "I, uh, really have to pee... it hurts?"

"Ok..." Joe had spoke for the first time since he had been in Katelyn's presence. Sliding out of the booth he let Kevin out, who limped his way to the back of the diner.

"Was he limping?" Katelyn asked, looking towards the two she was sharing a booth with.

"No," Amber said quickly, looking at Katelyn as if she was crazy, "You know, what, I have to pee too."

"Ok..." Katelyn sighed, as her and Nick slid out of the booth and Amber ran towards the back, "They are so weird."

"Yeah, try living with Kevin and Joe for 16 years, then you'll really know weird," Nick said jokingly.

"Way to go Kev," Amber said, smacking him in the back of the head.

"What's with the abuse?" Kevin spoke, now rubbing his head, Amber just ignored him, pulling her phone out, scrolling down till she reached Nick's number.

"Uh, I really have to take this," Nick stumbled over his words after his phone rang, "Excuse me."

Katelyn slid out of her seat for the second time, allowing Nick an exit as he walked outside, phone to his ear. Katelyn sighed, this was really awkward now. She looked up at Joe, who was now looking at her.

"Joe," Katelyn began, seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"It's fine," Joe said, unconvincingly.

"No, it's not," Katelyn stood up, sliding next to him.

"You don't like me, I get it," Joe said looking down at the table.

"Joe," Katelyn whined, she got up sitting next to him, placing her hand on top of his, he never let his eyes meet hers, so she continued, "I was just caught up in the moment, and hearing you lay all your feelings out and I just kept thinking back to past five days and all those times I felt something for you, but pushed the feeling down. I was scared and confused, that's why I ran."

She watched as Joe turned towards her, she caught a small glimpse of hope in his eyes.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" His voice was confident, as he let this bold question tumble out of his mouth, taking the two of them off guard.

"Yes," she smiled, then wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek, embracing him into a tight hug as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey guys," they pulled away when they heard Amber's voice. She was standing there with a smile plastered on her face, Kevin behind her.

"Hey," Katelyn smiled at the two, sliding out of the booth and next to Amber. Joe slid down, allowing Kevin in his old spot. Nick walking in seconds later, sliding in next to Katelyn.

"Long line in the bathroom?" Katelyn question smirking, knowing neither of them actually went to the bathroom.

"Oh yeah," Kevin nodded, trying to sound convincing, looking at Amber, who was nodding her head as well.

"And who were you talking to Nick?" Joe asked, playing along with Katelyn.

"Uh, Mandy called..." Nick mumbled, scrunching his face up, knowing he had just blown his cover.

"Interesting," Joe nodded, "She sent me a message saying she broke her cell phone."

"Uh yeah, she's called from her house phone," Nick was now playing with the balled up wrapper from his straw, mentally slapping himself, avoiding eye contact with Joe and the menacing glare from Amber.

"I thought she was at Disney this week," Kevin replied, confused. He instantly received glares from Amber and Nick.

"Yeah, she is," Joe nodded again playing dumb, "Interesting that she was able to call you from her house phone in Orlando."

"Ow!" Kevin yelped once again after receiving another kick in the shin from Amber, trying to cover it up, he pointed at the waitress walking towards them, "I mean- Oooh!"

"Here's you food, kids," a middle aged Bohemian woman saved Nick from his awkward moment, placing each person's food in front of them.

"Thanks," were said from each teen as they were handed their food, and the conversation quickly died down as they stuffed their faces with the warm food.

"Nick! This store!" Amber said, pointing excitedly, grabbing his free hand, pulling him, the others following. Katelyn laughed at the sight, poor Nicholas' right hand was occupied with the three large bags full of items Amber had bought.

"They would be cute," Katelyn smiled, looking at Joe.

"Yeah," Joe nodded in agreement looking at the two, placing his hand on her back as they followed into the store, "Nick needs someone a little bit cazy in his life."

"Because you aren't crazy enough?" Kevin joked.

"Because I'm a dude," Joe said, glaring at his older brother, "Nick needs a chick!"

"Chicken is so good!" Katelyn exclaimed, changing the context of 'chick.'

"You guys are perfect for each other," Kevin mumbled, shaking his head slightly, causing an awkward moment.

Four hours later, they were back at the boys hotel room.

"I'm never going shopping with you again," Nick sighed, setting all Amber's bags on the floor, then falling onto the bed.

"Aw, you liked it," Amber said, grinning widely, falling on to the bed next to him, letting her head fall on top of her folded arms, staring into his eyes, causing him to smile back at her.

"Get a room," Joe said to the two.

"We're already in one," Nick smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well get an empty one!" Joe said, this time chucking a pillow at his brother's curly head, then sat back onto the bed, Katelyn at his side. Kevin grabbed one of the plastic guitars, and engaged himself in a game of guitar hero, Joe instantly jumping up, sitting next to him. Let's just say Kevin was the better player.


	5. Chapter 5

"Joe," Kevin rolled his eyes, "For the twentieth time, you look fine!"

"Are you sure?" Joe's tone was full of worry as he tried to fix his recently straightened hair.

"Yes!" Kevin and Nick both shouted, pushing him outside the room, slamming the door. Joe walked down the hall, fixing his zebra print tie, letting it fall on his pink button up shirt. Knocking on the door, his heart was beating fast.

"Hey," Katelyn opened the door, on the outside calm, the inside dying of nervousness.

"Have fun!" Amber said, appearing in the door way, she walked out behind them in red sweats and a black Cartel shirt, heading in the opposite direction to the boys room.

"Bye," Katelyn and Joe said in unison, walking to elevator.

Seeing Katelyn made Joe even more nervous. She looked gorgeous in her grey halter top dress, that fell just above her knees, with grey flats. Her hair was wavy and up in a poof.

"I'm really nervous," Joe chuckled, feeling his face heat up, looking down as the elevator lowered.

"Don't be, it's just me," Katelyn spoke confidently, hiding the fact the she too was nervous. This however proved unsuccessful, for she blurted out, "I'm nervous too." And with that comment the two laughed, butterflies flying out of their stomachs as they walked out of the elevator.

After walking a couple blocks, they walked into a small quaint restaurant.

"Hello," the woman's thick Bohemian accent filled their ears, she guided them to a table in the back where the woman said a waitress would be right with them.

"Excuse me," a small voice was heard after their waitress had taken their orders and Joe looked down to see a small girl holding a pen and paper, "Can I have an autograph?"

"Sure," Joe smiled down at the girl causing her to give a giggle. He signed the paper, then returned it to her, "What's your name?"

"Sara," her voice was quiet and her smile wide, "Who is that? Is she your girlfriend?" she asked, pointing to Katelyn.

"Uh, no," Joe stumbled on his words, not expecting this question, "We're just friends, her name's Katelyn," he looked at Katelyn giving a smile, she in returned smirked back.

"Good, cause my sister says she's going to marry you," the little girl giggle, and both Joe and Katelyn let out a laugh, but the little girl leaned in and whispered to Joe, pointing at Katelyn once more, "But she's pretty, you should probably marry her."

"You really think so?" Joe said, chuckling at the small child, "Well maybe you should tell her that, because I'm scared she might not like me," Joe gave a fake pouty face.

"Maybe it's cause your pants are too tight," the little girl said, all seriousness in her tone. This caused Katelyn to burst out in laughter and Joe's cheeks to turn a rosey color.

"Sarah, how old are you?" Katelyn asked, her laughter dying down, she watched the girl hold up seven fingers before saying, "I'm seven!"

"You are definitely my favorite seven year old in the whole world!" Katelyn said, beaming at the little girl.

"You are my favorite Katelyn in the whole world," she smiled, "And you marry Joe, maybe one day his mommy will buy him new pants."

"Sarah!" they heard a voice coming from behind Joe, the three looked over to see a girl who looked to be Nick's age, walking towards them, "I'm so sorry, something about seeing Joe Jonas, but I told her you weren't hi- OH MY JONAS!"

Joe chuckled at the girl. She had dark curly hair and was in a mini skirt with an Abercrombie shirt.

"I told you it was him," Sarah said, sticking her tongue out to her older sister.

"Hey," Joe held out his hand to the girl, who quickly grabbed it.

"I'm Michelle," her words were really fast and it was obvious she was somewhat starstruck, "Can I have a picture with you?"

"Sure," Joe said, looking down at Sarah, "You wanna get in the picture too?"

"Uh huh," she nodded her head, her grin becoming wider, Joe picked the small girl up placing her on his lap, Michelle looked around, her phone in her hand, when she finally laid her eyes on the girl sitting across from Joe. Giving her a dirty look, she held her phone out and rudely asked, "Can you, like take a picture of us?"

"Sure," Katelyn smiled, trying not to let the girls cold stare get to her. She took the phone from the girl, as she took a place next to Joe. Katelyn took a few steps back, positioning the camera just right.

"One, two, three!" Katelyn said, taking the picture, Sarah slid of Joe's lap, autograph still in hand, Michelle took her phone from Katelyn, not bothering to say thanks.

"Can I have a hug?" Michelle asked Joe, once again ignoring Katelyn.

"Of course," Katelyn admired how great Joe was with fans, even the ones that one might consider annoying or obsessed. He gave her a warm hug, then gave Sarah one as well.

"I want one from Katelyn too!" Sarah said, running to Katelyn's seat, this took Katelyn by surprise, but smiled, giving the girl a big hug.

"Sarah, don't give strangers hugs," Michelle said rudely, if looks could kill, Katelyn would be dead.

"But she's Joe's friend!" Sarah pouted.

"Whatever," Michelle rolled her eyes, then looked back at Joe, smile plastered on her face, "Thank you so so so so much,"

"Anytime," Joe smiled saying their last goodbyes before the two girls walked off.

"You're adorable," Katelyn said, admiration glimmered in her eyes, once Joe had turned back around from watching the two walk off.

"Sarah was adorable," Joe replied.

"I think her sister wanted to kill me though," Katelyn chuckled.

"Well, we wouldn't want that happening would we?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So in other words I should just never talk to you again," Katelyn joked.

"Maybe," Joe smirked, but their conversation was cut short when their food was brought out.

"Let's go to the beach," Katelyn said the second they stepped outside of the restaurant. Before giving Joe time to reply, she was already running off into the sand, Joe stood their for a moment, then laughing, he followed her.

He watched as she collapsed onto the sand, staring up at the stars. Seconds later Joe was laying by her side.

"I'm so bad at finding constellations," Katelyn's sweet voice broke the silence.

"Me too,"Joe frowned, staring at the mess of stars in the sky, trying to make pictures out them, "Wait I think I see a dog!"

"What?" Katelyn laughed, confused, Joe raised his arm pointing all around.

"Yeah! There's it's eyes, and it's tail and nose," he looked at her expectantly.

"Oh," Katelyn said staring up at the small lights thousands of miles away, "Oh! Okay, now I see it."

"You are something else Joe," she was now looking at him, ignoring the dog "constellation."

"You're beautiful," Joe's voice was low and serious, Katelyn turned her head away before he could see her face turn red, a smile plaster on her perfect face. Joe smiled to himself, knowing he was the one making her feel this way. He looked down and saw her hand laying peacefully next to her, her took it interlocking her small fingers with his, causing her to look at him, her cheeks still a slight shade of pink, a small smile formed on her face.

"Let's dance," Joe blurted out, standing up quickly, wiping the sand off of him.

"What?" Katelyn looked at the boy in front of her as if he had three heads.

"Let's dance," Joe repeated, holding his hand out for her to grab. She gave him one last questioning look, before grabbing his hand, using her free hand to wipe the sand away. She watched as he fiddled on his phone until music began playing.

"Hannah Montana?" Katelyn question giving out a chuckle as 'One In A Million' began playing from his iPhone.

"Yeah, we're friends with her actually," Joe spoke, holding his hand out, "We just filmed an episode with her."

"No way!" Katelyn spoke as Joe wrapped an arm around her waist, she let her arms snake around his neck, he pulled her close, "I love Hannah Montana!"

"One day I'll take you to meet her," Joe whispered into Katelyn's ear, causing her knees to go weak. She pulled in closer to him, snuggling up to his neck, taking in his scent.

When the song was over they just stood there, embracing each other. After a minute or two, Joe pulled away, looking Katelyn in the eyes.

"We click," he stated simply.

"We do," Katelyn nodded, not taking her eyes away from Joe's. She felt him begin to move in closer, as she did the same. Closing her eyes, she was ready for this. A proper kiss, one that wouldn't result in a runaway. Katelyn felt his warm breath on her lips, before they collided. They both felt a warm surge of energy throughout their body's. The kiss only last a few seconds, but it took their breath away. Katelyn looked back into his eyes, before once again burying her face into his chest, as he held her tightly.

"Do you want to hang out in our room for a little while?" Joe asked when they stepped out of the elevator.

"Sure," Katelyn smiled, swinging their intertwined hands. Joe stopped at his door, sliding the key in the slot and opening the door once the green light blinked.

"You just got owned!" Joe and Katelyn stopped in the doorway as they saw Amber point at Nick, who held his head down in defeat. Amber began dancing around the room. She was like a ball of energy, her brunette waves flying all around, as she jumped back and forth on the beds in her red sofee shorts and white and red striped tank.

"Interesting," Joe whispered, they were still unnoticed, but not for long.

"Hey guys," Nick said, his face lighting up finally. Amber looked over, allowing herself to fall ontop of one of the beds. Kevin was sitting on the opposite bed.

"Hey," Katelyn smiled, pulling Joe into the room, the door closing behind them. The three just smiled at the two with their hands interlocked. It became awkward, because none of them wanted to ask how the date went, despite their ever burning anticipation.

"You're going down Amber!" Kevin finally shouted, jumping up, grabbing the guitar from Nick, strapping it around him, "And it's poned, not owned."

"Fine then Mr. Kevin Jonas," Amber said with attitude, grabbing her plastic guitar, "You're about to get poned just like your fro-bro!"

"Hey," Nick yelled desperately from the bed behind the two, but he was drowned out as the music began to to play and notes lit up on the screen. Katelyn and Joe leaning back in the bed that Kevin had occupied moments before.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sooo, I've pretty much got this whole thing written. There's still several chapters to go, but I'm pretty excited to move on, cause I already have an idea for the sequel : And maybeee Amber and Nick will get together? haha thanks for the review3  
**

"Sleepver tonight!" Katelyn groaned at Amber's loud voice, as she felt her bed begin bouncing up and down.

"Get off," Katelyn mumbled, rolling over, burying her face in her pillow.

"C'mon Katelyn!" Amber said, settling down, "It's already nine, and we're supposed to spend the day with the parents."

"Crap," Katelyn mumbled, she had forgotten about that. They were going on a fishing boat with their parents and the Jonas'. Yeah, a fishing boat. For four hours. Why the two dads couldn't just go, she wasn't sure.

"So come on!" Amber whined once more, Katelyn looked over at her friend who was fully dressed. Katelyn let out a sigh, and rolled off the bed and dragged herself to the bathroom, slamming the door. Hooking her ipod up to the speakers, she blasted Rooney, before turning the shower on.

Dressing in her yellow polka dotted bikini, she slipped on navy and white shorts with a matching tank top, letting her hair down to dry naturally wavey. Putting on a little make up, she walked out of the room.

"Ready?" she questioned, seeing the boys sitting on the beds, watching TV.

"Hey," Joe stood, taking in her appearance. He walked over to her, giving her a hug and a quick kiss.

"Hey," she smiled up at him as they walked over to the others.

"What time are we supposed to leave?" Katelyn asked, watching as Kevin was once again enthralled by a Spanish Soap Opera, Nick and Amber in an intense whispered conversation.

"Um," Nick pulled away from the conversation, thinking for a moment, "Mom wants us in the lobby by 10:30."

"Then why are we still sitting her?" Katelyn questioned, looking at the clock. It was 10:27.

"Cause you took forever in the bathroom!" Amber said rolling her eyes. She stood up, and walked over to the TV, shutting it off.

"Hey!" Kevin snapped back to reality.

"Shove it Kev," Amber ordered sternly. Kevin just gave her a look of disbelief.- he was being ordered around by a 15 year old.

They hurried to the elevator and down into the lobby with a minute to spare.

"Early!" Joe shouted before his mother could say anything.

"By a minute," Denise chuckled, looking at her son.

"Let's go!" Rob said, smile on his face and the rented fishing pole in his hand, Mr. Jonas looking the same. Denise and Amy were chatting away.

"Katelyn!" Paige pouted as they walked onto the street towards the dock, "I never see you anymore,"

"I know, Paige, I'm sorry," Katelyn felt bad. She really hadn't spent time with her little sister, "How about we spend the day together tomorrow?"

"Ok!" Paige's face lit up, "Frankie too?"

"Of course," Katelyn said looking over at Frankie who was now riding on his older brother Kevin's back, "How about Joe, Kevin, Nick, Amber and I take you and Frankie down to the beach tomorrow."

"Yeah!" Paige, bounced excitedly, "Did you hear that Frankie, we're going to the beach tomorrow!"

"Awesome!" Frankie voice shouted as he pumped one fist the air causing the others to laugh.

"So this isn't as bad as I thought it would be," Katelyn said, stretching out on the lawn chair on the deck of the boat. Sunglasses covering her eyes, Joe on her right, Nick on her left, followed by Amber and Kevin, Frankie and Paige a few chairs down with Denise and Amy.

"Definitely isn't," Joe spoke, a pair of ray bans covered his eyes.

"Excuse me," they heard a girls voice and the group looked over. A petite girl in a black bikini, with long dark, straight hair, stood before them, her tan face grinning, "Could I get a picture?"

Joe smiled, looking at the girl. He assumed she was about 16 or 17, "Sure."

He and his brothers stood up and the brunette held her camera out to Katelyn.

"Can you take the picture," she didn't say it rudely, but it wasn't nice either.

"Sure," Katelyn forced a smile, taking the camera, then giving a glance to her best friend, who just shrugged in response. She watched as the girl wrapped her arms around Joe. He smiled as did Kevin and Nick on either side.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3," Katelyn said, looking at the picture on the small screen, then handing the camera back to the the brunette.

"So what's your name?" Kevin asked, still grinning. He loved chatting with fans.

"I'm Nikki," the girl answered Kevin's question, but her eyes never left Joe, looking his shirtless body up and down.

"Awesome," Nick nodded, giving a look towards Kevin, causing Amber to chuckle.

"Who are they?" It was as if Amber's chuckle pulled her out of her trance. Snapping her head towards the two girls, she forced a smile.

"These are our friends Katelyn and Amber," Kevin spoke, grinning.

"Hi," Katelyn let out a small smile, and Amber gave a small wave.

Nikki gave a sort of smile, then deterred her eyes back to Joe, attempting to start a conversation with him. Katelyn just sighed, she couldn't let this girl get to her. Joe liked _her_, not this girl he had just met. She laid back in her chair, while the boys kept their conversation going with the fan.

Feeling her phone vibrate, she reached next to her, looking at the screen, "You don't like her do you?" It was from Amber, she smirked, and texted back with a "Nope," which was then followed by a "Me either." Katelyn smirked, she loved her best friend. She had just shut her eyes to get back to her tanning, trying to ignore the thoughts of the other girls, when something caused the sun to be blocked.

Opening her eyes, she saw Nick sitting on the edge of her chair, "Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," she smiled back, glancing over at Kevin who stood their awkwardly as Joe and Nikki chatted, Nikki doing most of the talking.

"I don't think she likes us very much," he chuckled, looking back at the pair, "Just Joe."

"Poor Nicky poo," Amber jumped into the convo, "No one likes you and your fro."

"Shut up Amber," he gave her a death glare before his face twisted into a smile.

"Yeah, well she better back off," Katelyn ignored the two, peering at Joe and Nikki through her sunglasses. She watched as she would throw her head back and laugh, casually touching his arm every now and then. Joe was oblivious to the flirting and signals the girl was sending out.

"Well I have to go guys," Katelyn's ears hurt by just the sound of her screeching voice, she smiled at the girl, smiling because she was leaving.

"It was great to meet you," Katelyn lied.

"Yeah," Nikki gave a rude look to Katelyn and gave Kevin and Nick hugs, not acknowledging Amber. Then she trotted over to Joe, giving him a longer hug than she had the other boys. Katelyn's insides twisted around as she watched the way the girl clung on to Joe. Finally departing, she walked off and was soon out of sight.

"She was nice," Joe smiled, sitting down on the lounge chair once again. No one said anything. "Uh, she was nice, wasn't she?" Joe cleared his throat, speaking a little louder.

"If you think fake bitches are nice," Amber spoke in a false-happy tone, "Then yeah!"

"What?" Joe looked at her, shocked and confused.

"Obviously he missed the death glares towards you two," Kevin directed towards the two girls.

"And the ignoring of you two," Katelyn added in the same tone as Kevin.

"Uh, are we talking about the same person?" Joe was really confused now. He thought Nikki was really nice, a little too talkative, but over all nice.

"That girl was grillin us the whole time!" Amber's eyes were wide as she stared at Joe.

"All she did was flirt with you, bro," Kevin pointed out.

"No way," Joe brushed them off, then looked over at Katelyn, "She wasn't flirting, was she Katelyn?"

Katelyn paused looking down, "Yeah, she was."

Joe instantly felt bad. He has just unintentionally flirted with some random girl, in front of a girl he really liked.

"I didn't even-" he began, before cutting himself off, speaking in a low voice, "I'm sorry Katelyn."

She forced a smile, "It's ok."

Joe smiled back, knowing it wasn't ok, but didn't want to discuss it at the moment.

A couple hours later and they were back in their hotel rooms.

"Are you ok?" Amber asked her best friend when the door was closed.

"I don't know," Katelyn sighed, laying back on the bed.

"You can't still be upset about the Joe thing," Amber laid down next to her friend.

"It just made me think," Katelyn closed her eyes, letting out a long breath, "I forget he's famous."

"Well that's a good thing," Amber gave a sympathetic smile, "You know you like him for him, not because he's Joe Jonas of the Jonas Brothers."

"Yes," Katelyn couldn't agree more, "But I also have to deal with obsessive fans."

"True, but if you and Joe really like each other," Amber was trying to consult her best friend as best as possible, she liked Joe and he was good for Katelyn, "Then nothing else will matter."

"You're right," Katelyn felt a little better, but there was still this gut wrenching feeling deep within, pushing it to the side, she headed toward the bathroom to take shower.

"Pizza!" Joe jumped up off the bed, running to the door. They had polietly ditched their families for dinner, beginning the sleep over early. It was only 6:30 and Kevin and Amber were in an intense game of guitar hero. Joe paid the pizza man, bringing it inside. The two paused their game and they all rushed over to the table, grabbing slices of pizza.

Katelyn had never seen Amber or Kevin eat faster and soon they were back to their game. Nick was intently watching, letting out "ooh's" and "ahh's" every now and then, cheering on Amber more than his own brother.

"Hey, are you ok?" Joe asked after chewing his pizza, looking Katelyn in the eyes. He knew things weren't right when he left her to her room before.

"I am now," Katelyn gave him a sincere smile, watching him return one.

"Good," Joe didn't want to push the subject.

"Look at Kevin," Joe whispered, chuckling lightly at his older brother who was sitting on the ground at the foot of the bed him and Katelyn were on. His head back, mouth open.

"Look at Nick and Amber," Katelyn nodded her head to the bed next to them. They were asleep, facing each other, a safe distance from each other, but Nick's arm was draped around her waist.

"Lil bro's got game!" Joe joked, his voice still hushed. He loved this feeling. Katelyn was wrapped in his arms, snuggled into his chest. It was 1:30 am and the credits for Pirates of the Caribbean were rolling across the screen.

"Joe," Katelyn lightly hit him on the chest.

"Sorry," Joe smirked, looking into her eyes. He slowly leaned in closing the gap between them, pressing their lips together. The kiss was short and sweet, Katelyn felt her heart begin beating faster. She was falling hard. She wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him to her once more, pressing their lips together again. Slowly this turned into a make out session, which was abruptly ended after several seconds.

"You guys are going to give me nightmares," a groggy voice was heard, and they looked at the end of the bed to see Kevin now standing, looking like a zombie.

"Go back to sleep, Kev," Joe tried not to laugh at his brothers appearance, Katelyn doing the same.

"Mmk," Kevin mumbled, his eyes closing as he walked to the couch, falling on top of it.

"Awe," Katelyn looked at Kevin sprawled out awkwardly on the couch, "I'm going to put a cover on him."

"Ok," Joe smiled at her as her maternal instinct kicked in. She stood up grabbing the top comforter off of their bed and walked to Kevin, placing it on of him softly, then walking to the TV, turning it off. Cautiously walking in the dark, she felt her way back to the bed, slipping underneath the covers and back into Joe's arms.

"Goodnight," she whispered in his ear.

"Night," Joe whispered back and soon the pair's breathing was light and they were both asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, I lied. I thought I had a lot more written out than I really do. But it's ok. I'm working on it. I'm kinda ready to just get it over with and move on the sequel. I'm also contemplating writing another version of this story through Nick's point of view. Yes, No?  
**

Nick could see the sunlight through his closed eyes, the sound of the ocean crashing on the beach was soft and calming. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping girl next to him. Her expression was angelic and he realized his arm was wrapped around her waste. Smiling he watched her sleep for a moment before hearing a knock on the door. Slowly getting up, he hurried to the door, hoping the others wouldn't wake up.

"Hey mom," Nick smiled at his mom, who looked cheerful as usual.

"Hey, are the others still sleeping?" She asked, her voice hushed.

"Yeah, I just woke up before you knocked on the door," Nick explained, his voice cracking.

"Ok, well I figured you kids had a late night," she began, her volume never rising, "So I told Frankie and Paige you would hang out with them tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks mom," Nick smiled, then leaned into give his mom a hug.

"We're probably going to do some sight seeing today," she let go of her son, looking at him adoringly, "So call and check in with us later."

"Ok, love you," Nick added.

"Love you too," she spoke and began walking down the hall as Nick shut the door. He tiptoed back to his bed, quietly slipping in, noticing it was only 8:30.

He settled in the bed and watched as Amber began move around slightly. Her eyes flutttered open and her face instantly turning into a smile.

"Good morning," she stared into his eyes, loving that he was the first thing she saw this morning.

"Hey," he smiled back.

"What time is it?" She asked, her voice a little raspy.

"It's only 8:30, everyone's still asleep," he whispered back.

"Oh," she nodded, "Want to go get breakfast?"

"Sure," Nick quietly got out of bed, as did Amber. Walking towards the door, they heard a voice.

"Where are you going?" it was Kevin, he was looking at the two expectantly.

"Breakfast, wanna come?" Amber asked as Nick opened the door. Kevin nodded, yawning, following out the door and down the hall.

Joe opened his eyes to a sleeping Katelyn snuggled into his chest. Smiling, he waited for his eyes to adjust properly. He watched as her chest moved slightly, her breathing light. She looked at bliss. After moment, she slowly opened her eyes, smiling when she saw Joe next to her.

"Good morning," Joe whispered.

"Morning," Katelyn smiled back at him, not taking her eyes from his. He leaned in giving her a quick kiss, then pulled her closer to him, adjusting his head so he was nestled into her neck, closing his eyes once again. She chuckled, running her fingers through his hair. They laid there peacefully for a moment before Joe's phone began buzzing on the nightstand. Groaning, he rolled over, picking his glasses and phone up off the night stand. His phone read: 1 New Text- Nick.

"Nick wants to know if we want to meet the others at the beach," Joe read from the screen, he hadn't even noticed the others were missing. Looking at the time, it was already 12:15.

"Eh," Katelyn shrugged, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, me either," Joe quickly typed back to his brother, before wrapping his arm around her once again, smiling he leaned in for another kiss.

Katelyn abruptly pulled away after a few seconds, Joe was confused at first, but Katelyn spoke before he oculd ask questions. "I want food."

"Ok," Joe let out a small laugh, "Room service?"

"Ok," Katelyn sat up, excitedly. Joe grabbed the phone and ordered all sorts of food. It was about a half hour later when the food came and they were now both sitting up in the bed, eating their food in silence while watching Parental Control.

"Crap!" Katelyn heard Joe yell, jumping out of the bed. Looking over she saw his once white shirt was now orange along with this shorts. He had just spilt his orange juice all over himself.

"Way to go," Katelyn began laughing uncontrollably. She watched as Joe just shook his head. Taking his shirt off, orange juice glistening off his chest where it had seeped through his shirt. Instantly she felt the wet shirt hit her body.

"Joseph!" Katelyn squealed throwing the shirt on the ground, then she gave him a jokingly angry face.

"Girl, you know you want this," Joe tried to sound ghetto, wiggling his eyesbrows up and down.

"You're so lame," Katelyn rolled her eyes holding back her laughter, returning her attention to her food.

"Whatever, I'm taking a shower," he turned walking into the bathroom, smirk apon his face.

Joe walked out of the bathroom wearing board shorts, using the towel around his neck to dry his hair. He grinned when he saw Katelyn lying on the bed, eyes closed, headphones in, as her mouth moved along with the words of the song she was listening too.

He slowly walked over to her, hoovering over her for a moment before pouncing on top of her. She let out a scream as her eyes flew open.

"Joseph!" she shouted, he breathing heavy.

"Scared ya!" Joe's smirk remained as he sat back on her legs.

"I think I died for a second," Katelyn spoke, she began laughing quietly.

"Oh really?" Joe asked, he raised an eyebrow, leaning in towards her face he whispered, "Maybe I should help revive you."

His breath on her lips gave her chills, as he closed the gap between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her hands play with the ends of his hair. His hands at either side of her, keeping himself proped above her.

They heard the door open and Joe quickly rolled himself from on top of her to next to her.

"Hey guys," Amber was smiling, holding a beach towel. Nick and Kevin behind her.

"Hey," Joe let out in an airy voice. His breathing not properly recovered.

"What are you guys up to?" Nick asked, jumping on to his bed, Kevin sitting next to him, and Amber lying at the foot of the bed.

"Oh stuff," Joe smiled, his eyes glued to the TV.

"Like Joe spilling orange juice all over himself," Katelyn smiled at the three on the other bed.

"Joe, you just suck at life," Kevin shook his head at his brother.

"Thanks Kev, it's nice to have an older, loving, and supporting brother," Joe spoke sarcastically, now looking in his brothers direction.

"That's what I'm here for," Kevin nodded, a smile formed on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm planning for there to be about three, maybe four, chapters left. There's going to be a sequel and there's going to be a sort of spin off of this story, told through Nick's point of view. I'm pretty excited since this is my first fanfic I'm actually going to finish. Thanks every one3**

"Our sandcastle soo pone's yours!" Joe shouted, jumping up to point at Katelyn, Frankie, Paige, and Nick's. Anyone could look at Joe, Kevin and Amber's and tell that theirs was no where near as good as the others. It basically just looked like a mountain of sand. Whereas the other was precise and accompanied by a moat.

"Ok Joe," Katelyn rolled her eyes, smiling at his goofy behavior.

"Kevin," Amber began, arms across her chest, "Next time we kick Joe out of the group and build this ourselves."

"I concur," Kevin said, shaking his head in disapprovement of his little brother.

"Whatever guys," Joe pouted sitting down on the sand next to Katelyn, "Katelyn likes my sand castle, right?"

"Of course, Joe," she lied, obviously, and leaned over to give him a kiss. Joe smiled afterwards, sticking his tongue out to Amber and Kevin.

"Let's go back in the water!" Paige jumped up with Frankie, who cheered along.

"Ok," Katelyn smiled standing up, Joe and Kevin doing the same.

"I'm gonna stay here and catch some rays," Amber laid down on her towel, putting her sunglasses on.

"Me too," Nick nodded, giving a small smile, before copying Amber.

"Whatever," Katelyn smirked, grabbing Frankie and Paige's hands, the five of them headed to water.

"Do Amber and Nick like each other?" Paige asked her big sister.

"I don't know," Katelyn replied, she loved her little sister.

"Do you and Joe like each other?" Frankie asked her next.

Katelyn smiled and looked over at Joe and then to Kevin.

"Yes I do," she smiled down a the little boy, who in return gave her a toothy grin.

"Good, cause I like you Katelyn," he replied as they approached the water. Each of the teens giving out chuckles.

Amber rolled on to her stomach, laying her head on her folded arms. She stared at Nick for a moment before he noticed. He turned on his side, using his arm to prop his head up.

"Tomorrow's our last day," Amber's tone was monotonous.

"Yeah," Nick's expression sad. He had completely forgotten that in two days he'd be on his way to New York to perform a show and then finish the rest of the tour.

"I'm gonna miss you," Her tone didn't change.

"I'll miss you too," he diverted his eyes down, becoming upset just thinking about leaving all this, "But we'll talk everyday, and if you can, fly out and see us!"

"I will," Amber smiled as he looked back up into her eyes.

"It just kinda sucks," Nick once again looked down, "I mean I love what we do and I love the fans, but things are starting to take off..."

He paused for a moment, his free hand playing with some sand. "We're starting to get recognized more and more, but here, we've been recognized like three times, we're normal, we don't have to worry about anything. I'm just scared about what's going to happen in the months to come."

"To me you'll always just be Nick, some kid I met in the Bahamas one summer," Amber smiled, her voice completely sincere, then jokingly she added, "You're my wittle rawkstar."

Nick chuckled, both their faces beaming, "Do you want to ditch the beach and go watch a movie?"

"Yeah!" Amber's over excited personality began to once again show itself as she jumped up grabbing all her things, Nick doing the same.

"Where have those two run off to now," Kevin sighed a small grin on his face when they got back to the towels.

"I bet they're kissing," Joe said, making kissy noises.

"Joseph," Katelyn slapped him stomach softly, causing Joe to exaggerate the pain.

"Ew!" Frankie cried out at his brothers words.

"Gross!" Paige cried out as well.

They all just shook their heads at their young innocence. They each gathered up their stuff and began to head back to the hotel. It was already four o'clock and they had been at the beach all day, so they were all rather worn out and tired.

"Alright guys," Mr. Jonas announced at dinner, everyone quickly stopped their chattering and turned towards him. I gave Joe a questioning look but he knew no more than I did, "It's been hard keeping this a secret, but this morning I got a call from Hollywood Records," he paused once more, a smile slowly creeping onto his face, I grabbed Joe's hand under the table, intertwining our fingers. "Boys, you're opening for the Hannah Montana, Miley Cyrus, Best of Both Worlds Tour!"

There was a pause where everyone was silent, and then the three boys began to cheer, everyone joining in with them.

"Oh my gosh!" Joe looked at Katelyn, completely in shock, "This is gonna be huge!"

"Congrats hun," Katelyn smiled, giving him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.

"When do we leave?" Kevin asked, his excitement never fading.

"Well, you finish with Camp Rock on October 2nd," Mr. Jonas began, going through the dates in his head, "You're home for a week with nothing to do but rest, then the next week's all rehearsals, then your out on tour. First stop: Missouri."

"This is insane!" Nick looked at Amber, completely in shock. This was it. This was there time to shine. After this tour, nothing would be the same.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Amber squeeled giving Nick and Kevin big hugs, she would have given Joe a hug, but he was across from her at the table.

"Also," Mr. Jonas cleared his throat, "This concert will be filmed and made into a 3-D movie that will play sometime next year!"

"No way!" Kevin shouted, the whole table cheering once more and congratulating everyone.

Katelyn couldn't be happier for the boys, but the more she thought about this all, the more it hurt. After tomorrow, Joe's touring the east coast, their 2nd CD drops, then they're out to Canada to film a movie and the co-star happens to be none other than the gorgeous Demi Lovato, then right after that, they're leaving for a tour till the end of the year. For the next five months she would see Joe maybe twice, and who knows what 2008 would bring. She couldn't just fly out and see them either, she had school, her senior year. Homecoming, Prom, she wasn't going to go to these dances alone because Joe wouldn't be there, but she couldn't go with anyone else but Joe. Besides, Joe's going to be surrounded by beautiful girls 24/7, what if he forgets all about her.

Her heart began to hurt more and more as she thought about it. She couldn't give up on Joe though. He really cared for her, and she cared for him. She had never felt like this before, she loved it. Even if they couldn't see each other they could talk, right? After contemplating, she knew what she would have to do.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright guys," Mr. Jonas announced after everyone had finished their dinner, everyone quickly stopped their chattering and turned towards him. I gave Joe a questioning look but he knew no more than I did, "It's been hard keeping this a secret, but this morning I got a call from Hollywood Records," he paused once more, a smile slowly creeping onto his face, I grabbed Joe's hand under the table, intertwining our fingers. "Boys, you're opening for the Hannah Montana, Miley Cyrus, Best of Both Worlds Tour!"

There was a pause where everyone was silent, and then the three boys began to cheer, everyone joining in with them.

"Oh my gosh!" Joe looked at Katelyn, completely in shock, "This is gonna be huge!"

"Congrats hun," Katelyn smiled, giving him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.

"When do we leave?" Kevin asked, his excitement never fading.

"Well, you finish with Camp Rock on October 2nd," Mr. Jonas began, going through the dates in his head, "You're home for a week with nothing to do but rest, then the next week's all rehearsals, then your out on tour. First stop: Missouri."

"This is insane!" Nick looked at Amber, completely in shock. This was it. This was there time to shine. After this tour, nothing would be the same.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Amber squeeled giving Nick and Kevin big hugs, she woul have given Joe a hug, but he was across from her at the table.

"Also," Mr. Jonas cleared his throat, "This concert will be filmed and made into a 3-D movie that will play sometime next year!"

"No way!" Kevin shouted, the whole table cheering once more and congratulating everyone.

Katelyn couldn't be happier for the boys, but the more she thought about this all, the more it hurt. After tomorrow, Joe's touring the east coast, their 2nd CD drops, then they're out to Canada to film a movie and the co-star happens to be none other than the gorgeous Demi Lovato, then right after that, they're leaving for a tour till the end of the year. For the next five months she would see Joe maybe twice. She couldn't just fly out and see them either, she had school, her senior year. Homecoming, Prom, she wasn't going to go to these dances alone because Joe wouldn't be there, but she couldn't go with anyone else but Joe. Besides, Joe's going to be surrounded by beautiful girls 24/7, what if he forgets all about her.

Her heart began to hurt more and more as she thought about it. She couldn't give up on Joe though. He really cared for her, and she cared for him. She had never felt like this before, she loved it. Even if they couldn't see each other they could talk, right? After contemplating, she knew what she would have to do.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Katelyn asked, sitting on Joe's bed next to him.

"Do you guys want to go shopping one last time?" Kevin suggested, he still needed to pick up a few souvenirs for some friends.

"Shopping?" Nick looked at his brother as if he was crazy, he was fixing his hair, "Did you see me last time we went?"

"Oh, Nicky pooo," Amber smiled sweetly, walking over to Nick, wrapping her arms around his torso from behind, resting her head on his shoulder, "You had fun, don't lie. I promise I won't make you hold my stuff."

Nick sighed deeply and gave in to the girl, "Fine."

"Then it's settled," Katelyn jumped up, grabbing Joe of the bed, "Shopping!"

"Nick look at this!" Amber exclaimed when they were in their third store. She was holding up two hemp bracelets with blue beads attached, "Bohemian friendship bracelets, let's get them!"

"Ok," Nick chuckled. Amber hadn't stayed true to her word and Nick was now holding her bags. He really didn't mind though, it was Amber, how could he mind?

"Where did Joe?" Katelyn asked Kevin, looking around noticing that he was no longer with them.

"I don't know," Kevin shrugged, speaking honestly.

"How do you keep up with him on tour?" Katelyn joked.

"It's not always easy, trust me," Kevin laughed and the pair walked over to the T-shirts, laughing at some of the sayings on them.

"Boo!" some whispered in Katelyn's ear, causing her to let out a yelp. She turned around and Joe was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Joe!" Katelyn whined, but laughing, "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," he wrapped his arms around her small frame, giving her a kiss.

"Where did you go?" Katelyn asked, pulling away, not wanting to make Kevin feel awkward.

"Yeah, we were looking everywhere for you," Kevin jumped in.

"I, uh had to go to the bathroom," Joe's words were unconvincing but the two just shrugged and said "ok."

For the next few hours they completed their shopping, making sure they got everything they needed. They ate lunch at a small restaurant, not worrying about the heartbreak tomorrow would bring. They decided they would spend their last few hours before dinner on the beach, taking in their last moments of the Bahamas and making sure they would be completely tan when they got back to the states.

"Look what I bought for Katelyn," Joe said, pulling something out of his bag once he was changed into his swimming trunks.

"Dude!" Kevin said, looking at what Joe held in his hands. It was a tiny, plain, silver ring and on the inside a date was inscribed: 9 June 2007, the day they had arrived in the Bahamas, the day Joe had laid eyes on Katelyn.

"She's going to love it," Nick said, patting his brother on the back.

"I just want her to have something to remember this all by," Joe played with the ring, "I mean I doubt she;ll forget, and it's not like a promise ring or anything, I don't know, we're just gonna be gone for a long time, ya know?"

"Don't worry bro," Kevin spoke reassuringly, "She'll love it, you guys are gonna work this out."

"Thanks," Joe smiled at his brothers, hoping they were right.

"This is going to suck," Amber said, laying down on her bed. They were waiting for the boys to come over so they could head down to the beach, "I don't want to say goodbye."

"Me either," Katelyn spoke sadly, looking out the window.

"Have you and Joe talked about how you're going to work things out?" she looked at her friend, she knew this was eating her away.

"Not yet," Katelyn's sentences had been short since the moment they arrived back into the hotel room. Amber stood up and walked to her best friend giving her a hug.

"Don't worry," Amber attempted to be comforting, "I know it's sounds cliche, but whatever happens, it's for the best."

"Thanks," Katelyn gave a small, sad smile, and leaned into her friend, giving her another hug.

The boys soon came over and they all walked to the beach together. Amber and Nick were wearing their matching bracelets and they promised each other they would never take them off. Most of the time at the beach they just talked about their vacation. They all decided it had been the best vacation they had been on. Then around five they walked back to the hotel. At seven they would meet their families for a final dinner by the pool at the hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

It was six and Katelyn had just finished getting ready. She was wearing the same red dress she had worn the night she met Joe. There were butterflies in her stomach and she was dreading what was to come. She felt her phone vibrate and looked to see one new text message from Joe.

"Do you want to go for a walk," it read. She smiled and quickly replied. Telling Amber what was up, she walked out of the room and met up with Joe.

"Hey," she spoke quietly, grabbing his hand. He leaned in kissing her and they walked to the elevator.

The walked along the beach, mostly in silence, just taking in each other presence. The sky was pink and soon the sun light would fade into night. There were people all along the beach, laughing and playing. Little kids chasing each other, building sandcastles, and collecting sea shells.

"Are you ok?" Joe finally asked after walking for a bout five minutes.

"I'm just thinking, that's all," Katelyn gave him a sad smile and they stopped walking. They were now facing each other and Joe cupped her face with his hand.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," Joe spoke, looking deep into her eyes. She didn't say anything, instead she quickly leaned into him, pressing her lips to his, letting go of his hand, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was a little surprised at her outgoing action, but soon caved, kissing her back. He held her small frame close to her, deepening the kiss, not caring who could see. She pulled away, her breathing heavier than it had been.

"Let's go somewhere private," she whispered in his ear. He nodded and they once again intertwined their fingers. Walking the way they had just come, intertwining their fingers once again. Their walk was once again in silence, the air was tense, mixed with love and lust. They walked past the pool and up to their floor. Joe had already texted Kevin and was informed that Amber was in their room. Joe told them that he and Katelyn would be in her room, for they needed some time alone to talk and that he would see them at dinner.

"So Joe and Katelyn are going to you room to _talk_," Nick said reading the text he'd just recived, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nicholas!" Amber hit him on the shoulder.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Nick retorted, his arms flying into the air in defense.

"Neither one of them would do anything," Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I know, what part of 'I'm kidding,' do you guys not understand," Nick pouted.

"Awe everyone's ganging up on baby Nicky," Amber said in a 'baby' voice.

"Shut up," Nick tried to sound angry, but knew he wasn't convincing.

"Dude!" Kevin shouted, causing the pair to look over the TV, which was on Disney. There were the three boys and Hannah Montana, in a commercial for the episode they filmed together. "This is it, bro."

"I know," Nick smiled, after all these years, all the small clubs they've played, all the hard-work, all the fans who had been there for them. This was it. It was all paying off.

"I'll definitely watch that," Amber said laughing at the short clip of them, "And you better get me tickets to your shows, those Hannah tickets are gonna sell like that." She snapped to demonstrate ho fast they would sell out.

"Don't worry," Kevin said, looking back at her, "Homegirl gets VIP."

"Kevin, just no," Nick said, not believing his brother just said 'homegirl.'

"Whatever Nick," Kevin said laughing at his own choice of words as well.

It was only six-twenty so they still had plenty of time before they needed to be at dinner. Closing the door behind them, they walked over to Katelyn's bed. Sitting down next to each other, things were awkward at first.

"Katelyn," Joe finally spoke up, he turned so he was facing her, she doing the same, "I know we've only known eachother for two weeks, but I feel so comfortable with you."

Katelyn felt her heart breaking into a million pieces. Tomorrow this dream would all be over and the reality of being home in California and Joe off on tour, would have to finally sink in.

"I've never felt this way with anyone, it scares me," Joe's words came from the heart, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Joe," Katelyn could feel her eyes begin to fill with tears, "So, so much."

"Don't cry," Joe spoke softly, he felt his eyes water up as well, once again cupping her face, he leaned in to kiss her. It started out slow and sweet, but soon the passion and lust took over. Katelyn pushed herself as close to his body as she could, her hands making a mess of his hair, his arms wrapped around her small frame.

Katelyn slowly pushed him back down onto the bed, landing on top of him, she placed her self so she was straddling him, her dress rising up. Pulling away for a moment, she looked down at him, his face was full of love and sadness. This was killing her. All of this. She should have never gotten involved with this boy. Tonight everything would come crashing down. After tomorrow she wouldn't see him for a long time. Forgetting all of that, she leaned in once again, kissing him passionately, putting all of her love into the kiss, he did the same. Rolling her over, he now got on top of her. She placed her hands on his chest, his hands propping him up. He made his way down to her neck, causing her cry out softly. He smiled moving back to her lips. He was ready to give everything up and just stay in the Bahamas with this girl forever.

There was a knock on the door and Joe quickly rolled over to her side.

"Yeah?" he called out, breathlessly.

"We're heading down to dinner," It was Nick.

"Ok, we'll be down soon," Joe shouted, then looked over at Katelyn who was trying to suppress her laughter. Sitting up, she leaned over and gave him one last kiss, then went to look in the mirror, her hair a mess.

Once they were both presentable, they walked down to the pool, hand-in-hand. Katelyn quickly regretted the make out session. All of this just made leaving even more hard.


	11. Chapter 11

"This is to the Jonas family," Rob stood up, holding up his glass of wine. The rest of the table occupants stood up clinking their glasses together. This was it. They had already finished eating and in exactly 12 hours, Katelyn, Amber and the rest of her family would be in the airport, ready to board their plane.

"And this is to the Harper family," Paul stood up raised his glass and once again they all clinked glasses.

Kevin winced at the music that was now playing loudly. It was karaoke night and the person singing right now was horrible.

"Can we play dad?" Nick asked excitedly, it had been two weeks since his fingers had touched a guitar and he was growing antsy. Paul smiled, nodding his head and the three boys stood up. Amber and Katelyn followed them, standing in front of the stage, waiting for the girl to finished singing. When the song was over, everyone clapped, the kids were convinced they were clapping out of thankfulness that the song was over. The boys jumped on stage and Kevin and Nick both grabbed the two electric guitars. They whispered something to each other before taking seats on the stools.

"Hey, we're a band called the Jonas Brothers," Kevin began, speaking clearly into the mic, "Some of you might have heard of us, I'm Kevin,"

"I'm Joe."

"And I'm Nick,"

"This song we're going to sing will be on our new CD debuting this August, and it's called Inseparable," Joe spoke, looking into Katelyn's eyes, giving her a wink. Katelyn smiled uncomfortably, wrapping her arms around herself. Kevin and Nick began playing the opening of the song and Joe patted his leg to the beat. Then Nick began to sing.

"Take my hand tonight," Katelyn watched as Joe looked around before his eyes landed on her once again. He gave her another smile and began to sing.

"Cause you know when sun forgets to shine," Joe's voice was full of emotion, his eyes were closed and his hand gripped onto the mic, Katelyn fell chills throughout her body, and tears forming in her eyes.

_"And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know..we're inseparable"_

Joe opened his eyes at the last words and Katelyn felt like she couldn't take it anymore. It was like she was frozen though. She just stood there, staring at Joe.

When the song was over, everyone clapped and cheered for them. They set the guitars down, saying their thank yous, then jumped off the stage.

"That was amazing!" Amber shouted, a large smile plastered on her face, she gave Kevin and big hug, then Joe and lastly Nick.

"Yeah, that was awesome guys," Katelyn tried to hide her emotions and put on a fake smile, she hugged each of them. Joe pulled her away from the others.

"Can we talk?" He asked, hope glimmering in his eyes.

"Yeah," Katelyn showed a small smile, full of sadness. This was it, there time was up.

Joe grabbed her hand squeezing it slightly. They left their shoes by the table and walked down the beach. They walked till they were a safe distance from the hotel and then Joe stopped her.

"Katelyn," he whispered, looking deeply into her eyes, he could tell they were sad, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small blue box. She took it, slowly opening it.

She saw the small silver ring in the box and tears began to fall down her perfect face.

"Shh," Joe whispered, wiping her tears away, "Please don't cry."

He took the box from her hand, pulling the ring out, "I got the date we met ingraved on the inside." He showed her and she just began to cry more, she covered her mouth. She couldn't do this anymore.

"Katelyn?" Joe questioned, he was now beginning to get worried, "It's just a friendship ring, I promise."

"It's not that," she barely choked out these words.

"What is it?" Joe scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I can't accept this ring, Joe," her words were slow.

"What? Of course you can," Joe was now in full on worry mode, he felt his eyes began to tear up.

"Joe, I can't do this," her tears were still falling down her face, faster than ever, "I can't."

"Can't do what, Katelyn?" his voice was quiet, sounding like a small child.

"This Joe," Katelyn was now shouting, "Us, I can't do it!"

"Katelyn," was all Joe managed to get out. It felt like his heart was slowly being pulled out of his chest.

"Joe, you're going to Canada!" her voice was loud and shrill, "Then you're going on tour for three months!"

"We can make it work!" Joe pleaded, hoping this was all a bad dream.

"No Joe, we can't!" Katelyn shook her head, trying to make him understand.

"Why not?" tears were now flowing down his face.

"Joe, think about it!" Katelyn was beginning him now, "Five months, then who knows what next year's going to bring! You guys are blowing up, you're not some boys from New Jersey anymore, you're the freaking Jonas Brothers!"

"Katelyn please," Joe fell to his knees, not believing what he was hearing.

"No Joe," Katelyn couldn't even look at Joe anymore. He was sobbing. She couldn't remember one instance when she had made a boy cry. then her voice went back to a whisper, "I'm sorry."

And just like the first they kissed, she ran. And Joe stayed at his spot on the beach. They ended this exactly how they had started it. Both heart broken and scared. Katelyn ran until she reached her room, ignoring the questions from her friends and family. Leaving Joe on the beach, drowning in his own tears.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Last (real) Chapter! There's going to be an epilogue and I've already started on the sequel! I hope you liked it! Thanks to the reviews and even if you didn't leave reviews, thanks for reading!**

There was a knock on the door and Joe quickly opened his eyes. He heard the door open and the mumbled voices of Kevin, Nick, Amber and Katelyn. Joe looked at the time, 7:00. The images of last night replayed in his head. The song, the ring, the breakup, the crying.

_"Joe, hunny what happened?" His mother asked concerned when he showed his face at the hotel once again. He knew his face was red and covered in tear stains. He pushed his mother away when she tried to hug him._

_"We're through," he whispered the announcement to the table, before walking back to the hotel._

"Aw, I'm gonna miss you Kev!" Amber's voice squealed as she hugged Kevin tightly, Katelyn hugging Nick.

Joe slowly rolled out of bed. He was dressed in just his boxers, his hair a mess. He walked over to the others, avoiding all eye contact with Katelyn.

"Hey Joe," Amber gave him a sad smile, she opened her arms, and Joe gave her a big hug.

"I'm gonna miss ya, squirt," He chuckled, trying to hid his true feelings.

"I'll miss you too," Amber patted his arm comfortingly, "Call me sometime."

"I will," Joe smiled, leaning against the wall, still not looking at Katelyn.

"And put some pants on," Amber joked, smirking at him. He laughed back, shaking his head.

"Bye Kev," Katelyn's voice was quite and Joe looked over to see her giving Kevin a hug, his heart breaking all over again.

Amber gave Nick a bear hug, squeezing him tightly, "Best friends," she whispered.

"Best friends," he whispered back.

"Joe," Katelyn nodded, she had forced his name out of her mouth and it was everything she could do to not cry.

"Katelyn," Joe nodded. Katelyn stared at him a moment before turning, she and Amber said one last "Goodbye," and they were out the door.

"I'm sorry man," Kevin gave his brother a hug.

"It just wasn't meant to be," Nick added patting his brother on the back. Joe just shrugged them off, grabbing some clothes and walking into the bathroom.

"Bye Frankie," Katelyn smiled at the little boy, giving him a huge hug. Amber doing the same. Then it was Paige's turn.

"Bye Frankie," Paige cried out, squeezing him, she had tears running down her face.

"Don't cry," he spoke comfortingly, "We'll see each other again soon!"

"Ok," Paige smiled. Frankie would grown up to be just like his brothers, Katelyn knew it.

"You better call me," Denise said to Amy, giving her hug, "I'm so glad we met!"

"Me too!" Amy said, a smile on her face, "Call me when you're in town and we'll meet up."

"Of course," Denise gave Amber and Katelyn hugs.

"You girls are lovely," Denise smiled to them. Amy and Rob had already said bye to the three boys.

"It was great meeting you," Rob gave Paul a stern handshake.

"Well have to go fishing sometime," Paul added, chuckling.

"You know it," Rob nodded.

"Bye Papa J!" Katelyn and Amber cried out at the same time, giving the man a hug.

"Bye girls, we'll see you soon," Paul gave the girls hugs, and then they were on their way.

The Taxi ride to the airport was quiet. Both girls had silent tears running down their faces.

"Flight 203 to Los Angles, Now boarding," the voice announced over the intercom.

"That's us," Rod spoke, each person grabbing their carry on's and Paige in her fathers arms. They boarded the plane, taking their seats. After being in the air for about 45minutes, Katelyn decided she would listen to her iPod. Amber was asleep, Katelyn had tried to sleep but couldn't, there were too many things on her mind. Pull her tote bag into her lap, she rummaged through it until she saw the same blue box Joe had presented to her the night before.

"What...?" she pulled it out, confused, and opened it. Along with the ring, there was a small note. She unfolded the paper and smiled as she saw Joe's messy handwriting. She figured he had gotten Amber to slip this into her purse. Silent tears fell down her face as she began to read:

_"Katelyn-_

_I know we're done, but I want you to keep this ring. Now you can always remember what we had. You're always going to be on my mind Katelyn, and I know we're never going to be able to be just friends. I can't be friends with someone when my heart wants more. Please don't forget this:  
You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight_

_And even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know we're inseparable"_


	13. Epilogue

"So tell us," the radio interviewer began, "How was your trip to the Bahamas?"

"It was great," Kevin spoke into the microphone, smiling widely.

"Any summer romances?" the interviewer winked at the boys who all laughed nervously, except Joe. It had been two weeks since their trip and Joe hadn't been the same. Everything he did was faked happiness. He hadn't even spoken to Katelyn. Kevin and Nick had, and Joe had talked to Amber, but neither Joe nor Katelyn could bring themselves to talk to each other. Joe had heard Katelyn wasn't doing to well. He just couldn't understand why she had done it.

"Uh, nah," Nick replied into his microphone, "We did make some great friends though."

"Would these friends happen to be girls?" the interviewer pried again.

"Actually yes," Kevin replied, "But just friends, we don't have time for relationships."

"Alright," the interviewer moved on, "Joe, you're awfully quiet."

"Oh, uh yeah," Joe gave a small chuckle, being pulled back into reality, "I'm just tired."

"Get some sleep man!" the interviewer laughed, "Right, so your album drops Tuesday?"

Katelyn sighed, getting up from the couch to turn the radio off. For the past two weeks nothing else consumed her mind except his cologne, his hugs, his kisses, his laugh. Everything about him. She looked at the silver ring on her finger, the ring she hadn't taken off since the day she found it in her purse; the day she left the Bahamas and left him behind. She wanted to talk to him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't admit she was wrong; things weren't better this way. But he was a boy, she'd get over him eventually, just like every other boy she'd gone out with. The pain always subsides.

**A/N: I know it's short! But it's mostly just the transaction into the sequel, which I'm currently working on and already have a few chapters written up. I'm still trying to figure out where exactly I'm going with it, I have several ideas, so it's all a process of narrowing them down and fitting them together : I think I want to post Nick's POV of this story before I post the sequel though. That'll probably be somewhat short and I'm half way done with it. I'll probably post all of that tomorrow and then start posting the sequel Sunday or something : I don't really know, just be on the look out for both stories haha : Thanks so so soooo much for reading and reviewing. It's definitely a confidence booster to know people like my writing : You're all awesomely amazing! **


End file.
